This invention relates to a laminated panel having a layer which is relatively low in electric resistivity but is so devised as to efficiently transmit radio waves such as television broadcast waves. A typical example of the laminated panel is a glass panel provided with a heat reflecting film.
In receiving television broadcast waves an annoying problem is the appearance of ghost images which are mostly attributed to reflections of the broadcast waves from buildings.
In many of recent buildings glass panes or panels occupy large areas of the exterior surfaces, and often it is desired to use glass panels coated with a film of a metal or a metal compound that is relatively low in electric resistivity mainly for the purpose of reducing transmittance for solar radiation. Such films coated on glass panels reflect radio waves at very high reflectance and often offer a serious obstacle to the reception of television broadcast waves, but it is impracticable to solve this problem by applying a radio wave absorber to the coated glass panels. Therefore, in each building it becomes necessary to use uncoated glass panels in a surface or surfaces on which radio waves will impinge even though coated glass panels are used in other surfaces. Since most of coated glass panels for architectural use have certain colors, the exterior surfaces of the building using coated glass panels and the exterior surface(s) using uncoated glass panels assume different colors which may be out of harmony. Besides, the restriction on the use of heat insulating glass is unfavorable for airconditioning of the building.